


She's Not Me

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Charlie never knows which Duffy he'll come home to these days... Series 33/34.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	She's Not Me

"Duffy? Sweetheart I'm home!" Charlie called up the stairs. It had been a long shift so he was slow as he trudged up the steps. His pace quickened, however, as he heard crashing and banging coming from the bathroom.

The scene that met him as he yanked open the bathroom door looked like there'd been a paintball fight. A box of home hair dye lay on the floor, the bottle it had held lying on the side of the sink, it's contents leaking out over the white porcelain.

Duffy sat on the edge of the bath, tears streaming down her face. "Who is she?!" She sobbed, pointing at the mirror that had been streaked in hair product, seemingly in an attempt to obscure its ability to reflect back the image of the person peering in. "She's not me! She's not me!" Duffy began to rock backwards and forwards, the words becoming a mantra.

Charlie's heart sank. He picked his way through the debris to sit beside her, pulling her into a hug, hoping to calm her agitation. "Its ok, you're still you inside. You always will be." He whispered. He sighed as she finally started to settle. He just didn't know who she'd be when he arrived home any more, it changed so fast but regardless he would always be there for her, no matter what. He'd sworn that promise to her and he intended to keep it.


End file.
